Revenge Backfire
by Twi-Ranger
Summary: Not a great title. Everyone has a breaking point. Once they reach that point, it is unknown what they would do. Some people try to get rid of pain. But others, they try to get revenge. They try to make the other person regret ever hurting them. Character deaths.


**Revenge Backfire****  
****Author: Twi-Ranger****  
****Words: 1,238****  
****Author's Note: I'm editing this.**

She had enough. Everyday she would hear something hurtful said about her. She was going to get revenge if it was the last thing she did. The school wouldn't know what hit them.

Rachel Berry entered McKinley High School like every other day, except the day will end with a bang, she thought as she smirked.

She put her bag in her locker, and went on with the day as she normally would.

Quinn Fabray was tired of hiding her secret. She was in love with the one Rachel Berry.

She bullied Rachel even more, because she didn't want anyone to know. But she was tired of hurting her, of putting up an image and not be happy.. She wanted to tell the girl the truth, and the only way was to apologize and come out. That was what she was going to do.

It was lunch, and both girls were going to work on their plans. One to end, another to begin.

Rachel retrieved her bag from her locker and looked for the one person who caused her the most pain.

Quinn left the restroom to look for the small diva. She didn't expect Santana and Brittany to tag along. She never told them anything, but they knew the truth about whom her heart belonged to.

They found the young Jewish girl. She was alone in a classroom. She was smirking, and her right hand was in her bag.

"What? No slushies? Going to destroy my self-esteem?" Rachel asked, her voice mocking. She moved around the classroom, as the three cheerleaders followed.

Quinn frowned this Rachel was different. There was something wrong, but what?

"So you've noticed?" Rachel asked, smirking, as she saw Quinn's frown.

Santana and Brittany were confused. They didn't know what had happened to Rachel, why she was acting that way.

"I'm done taking your crap Quinn! You're going to regret it," Rachel told her, in a low voice. Her voice sounded deadly, and it scared Quinn a little.

Rachel pulled her hand out of her bag and in her hand, was a gun.

The three Cheerio's eyes widened. They didn't know what was going to happen, what Rachel was going to do, but they had an idea.

"Regret it now Quinn?" Rachel asked, smirking at their expressions. She was enjoying their fear, making them feel what she felt every other day.

Quinn couldn't breath. "R-Rachel?"

"What? You're sorry? You regret it now? Well, it's too late. You've done too much damage," Rachel told her, aiming the gun at the hazel-eyed blonde.

"N-No," Quinn whispered, as she turned to her two friends. She looked into Santana's eyes. She gave her a look telling her to leave. Santana shook her head, not wanting to leave her best friend at gunpoint. Quinn had tears in her eyes, as she begged. Santana gave in and nodded.

"Maybe after this, I'll get Jacob, or David, maybe Azimo too," Rachel told her, putting her barrel of the gun under her chin as she pretended to think.

Quinn slowly moved to the side, away from her two friends and the door. Rachel kept her eyes on Quinn, not looking at the other two. Santana and Brittany took the chance to silently leave the room.

The two ran to the teacher they trusted the most, William Schuester.

"Mr. Shue! R-Rachel... Quinn... gun!" Santana managed to say. She was scared out of her mind, all she could think of was saving Quinn.

"What?" he asked, confused. He didn't understand, but what he did made his blood turn cold

"Quinn, she's at gunpoint. Rachel, she has a gun. Mr. Shue, Rachel's going to kill Quinn!" she screamed, tears running down her face. She was scared for her best friend.

The Spanish teacher's eyes widened. He shot up and followed the girls. Just as they exited the room, a gun shot echoed threw the walls.

"No!" Santana and Brittany shouted, as the students tried to run from the building. They all headed for the exit.

Santana told Puck to take Brittany outside and she ran towards the classroom. Right when she turned the corner, another gunshot echoed the walls.

She ran into the classroom, and froze at what she saw.

Quinn stood in front of Rachel as the girls left.

"Y-You don't want to do this," Quinn told the smaller girl, putting her hands up to show her that she wasn't going to do anything.

Rachel smirked. "You don't know what I want."

"Think about your future. Your family."

"What future? There are people who are better than me. My fathers don't care about me. They are never around. Shelby didn't even want me. Why else would she take your girl?"

"R-Rachel, j-just put it down," Quinn told her, taking a step towards the diva.

"Why? So you can hurt me?" the brunette asked. "So you can turn this around? I'm not an idiot!"

"I'm not going to hurt you," Quinn whispered, feeling guilty. "Please Rachel."

Rachel raised the gun and aimed it over Quinn's heart.

"Rachel, please don't do this," Quinn begged, tears streaming down her face.

Rachel smirked and pulled the trigger.

Quinn fell on to her back. She felt pain on her chest, near her heart. She pressed her hand over it, trying to stop the blood.

Rachel knew the shot wasn't going to kill her right away, she didn't want It to be an instant death. She needed to know something first. She walked to the blonde girl, until she stood over her.

"Why?" Rachel asked, wanting an answer. "Tell me, and I'll end your suffering. Why me? Why did you torture me?"

Quinn's eyes started to droop as she started to feel cold.

"B-be-because I-I l-loved you Rach. Since I-I first saw, saw you," Quinn managed to get out. She opened her eyes and stared into Rachel's.

Rachel frowned. Quinn loved her? She tried to look into Quinn's eye, and didn't see anything that made her doubt she wasn't telling the truth.

Rachel started thinking. She knew she had feelings for the blonde. She crouched down next to the dying blond and pressed her lips against her's.

Quinn let Rachel slip her tongue into her mouth, and they fought for dominance. Rachel won, for Quinn barely had enough energy to keep her eyes opened.

Quinn's eyes slowly closed, and her breathing got shallow. Her body was pale, and her lips were turing blue. The pool of blood under was getting bigger as it exited the blond's body.

Rachel pulled away and stood over her. She raised the gun. She put it over her temple, and pulled the trigger.

Rachel realized she had loved Quinn, and couldn't believe she shot her. If Quinn died, so would she.

Quinn heard the door open and a gasp. She couldn't open her eyes, and it was getting hard to breath.

Santana stood with her best friend, holding her hand. Quinn was bleeding from her chest, so she knew the first bullet was from her. Rachel was bleeding from her head, so she most likely shot herself.

The Latina heard the cops and ran to get them.

The glee club stood in front of the two graves. Rachel died after the bullet went threw her head. Quinn died on the way to the hospital. She had lost too much blood.

Their love killed them, but it was what kept them together in the end.


End file.
